


A Family Hike

by cassie5squared



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie5squared/pseuds/cassie5squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fëanor takes his sons on an exciting hike! ...Well, he's excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Hike

"But _Dad_ -"

"Oh, come on, Curufinwë, you can't be tired already, we've only been going four hours! And just _look_ at what we've found!" Fëanor held up the bag he'd brought along, which had been slowly filling up with rather interestingly patterned rocks and gemstones. "When I was your age..."

The boys sighed as he launched into yet another tale of his childhood exploits. After a few moments, however, there were stifled giggles as Maitimo, who was standing out of their father's line of sight, began comically mimicking his every word and action.

"What's so funny?" Fëanor turned round and came face to face with his eldest son, whose expression was suddenly one of absolute innocence.

"Nothing, Father," he said earnestly, despite his brothers' desperate attempts to stop laughing. Fëanor appeared to accept this explanation.

"All right. Come on then, just over the next hill there are some _beautiful_ diamond mines..." The High Prince of the Noldor was deaf to his sons' complaints as they set off again.

"How did Macalaurë get out of this, anyway?" grumbled Tyelkormo quietly.

"Mother said he had to stay behind for being cheeky to Tulkas in that song he performed yesterday, remember?" Maitimo replied over his shoulder.

They all considered this, then chorused, "Lucky."


End file.
